The Awakening
by inZane23
Summary: What does it take to awaken the sleeping dragon? What happened to Wendy? Why was Carla so worked up? - Will the people of Earthland still have a future? - Hurry... the time is ticking and we don't have much ti- CHAPTER 1: A Future / - / NEXT CHAPTER 2: Bleak


**The Awakening**

 **1:** **A Future**

"L-let us go... we... we have to warn them!" Carla shouted, her voice shaking in fear and anger. She gritted her teeth, her paws tightening on the jail bars that contain them. She glared at the _rune knight_ who stared at them with cold, empty eyes. "Please..." She begged.

It had been a week since the Council decided to lock them up inside a jail for a crime they wouldn't do and haven't done.

It felt like Fairy Tail wasn't informed about their current situation because if they did got informed, they would most likely barged in like what Natsu did a few years back for Erza.

"Please..." Carla begged again. It was still the same _rune knight,_ from the moment they were brought in and the moment they woke up, it's still the same guard.

She had seen the future, a very unsettling one. She can't sleep because of it, she tried to be strong but every time she tried, she failed. A future - where everyone wouldn't have any future. She gritted her teeth.

"Carla..." Wendy whispered, her voice was a little dry. Even from the sound of her voice you could tell she s tired, maybe tired of crying or everything, even she's tired she doesn't want Carla to be so reckless - she doesn't want her to get hurt. Carla ignored her or probably didn't heard her, her paws tightened on the jail bars. It was because another premonition is forming in her mind.

 _A man with a messy white hair was standing tall in the ruins of Fairy Tail, a sword was in his hand, and it was covered in red. A smile was on his face, he was visibly shaking, not in anger nor fear, but in happiness when he saw a pink haired man slowly standing up with his hands covered in flames._

 _"Finally... you have awaken."_

 _Flames that are not yellow nor orange - but of red._

"Carla." Wendy called out in a stern voice, snapping Carla out of her daze. She decided to look away from the _rune knight,_ and direct her attention solely to her friend, she was still mad, why do they have to put restraints on Wendy? She looked at the handcuffs that prevented Wendy from moving, it was a handcuff that won't allow you to use any magic.

"Wendy..." Carla mumbled, "You know what mightl happen to them... they could get-" She was cut off by Wendy.

"No they won't." Wendy whispered with a smile, her smile faltered a bit. "Yes, I know what _might_ happen to them, but... we know they could fight but all I could think of is that we can't even help them." She said, gritting her teeth a bit as she tried to pull her hands out of the cuffs. "They are outside, waiting for our return and we are still here." She whispered.

" _Still._ " The rune knight repeated, "Here." He chuckled. "You two will never get out." He smiled as both of his hands on his helmet. "And shall never get out."

"We'll be out, the council would let us out sooner than you think!" Carla shouted, staring at the knight's brown eyes.

"That is... if they can." The _rune knight_ said, as both of his hands lying at both sides of his helmet.

"What..." Confusion was evident on their eyes.

He slowly took it off, his messy black hair falling into places. A sinister smile was forming on his lips. White light covered him, but he was still visible for the two audiences he have. His brown eyes turned green and his messy black hair turned white, his form changed a bit from an average rune knight to a more lean and muscular man.

"Y-you..." Carla growled a bit.

"Me." The man said, pointing at himself. Then he grab hold of the iron bars and bended it to the side. "Remember this, I'm not here to let any of you escape, I am here for... her." He said, pointing Wendy.

"You can't have her!" Carla shouted, wings sprouted and she sped off to the man, but the man slapped her away, knocking her out.

"Carla don't!"

"I always thought she was the brain, but I guess she's not." The man was kind of bemused but he doesn't mind, at least the process would be quieter.

.

 _"Carla... please wake up."_

 _._

 _"Please wake up."_

 _._

 _"Wake up."_

 _._

 _"Carla."_

 _._

 _"Please... wake up."_

.

Carla slowly woke up from her slumber, she was sweating bullets, she looked at Wendy and was currently unharmed, she then looked around, she was in their room in Fairy Hills.

"We're home." Carla whispered, it was barely audible for a human but for a Dragon Slayer it's not.

"What do you mean...?" Wendy asked, confusion was in her eyes.

"Ahh... Must've been a nightmare..." She answered.

"Ok. Anyways, let's get to the guild?" Wendy asked with a smile. Carla nodded as she looked at Wendy who just turned her back on her and went to their room's door.

 _Yes... a nightmare._ Carla thought.

Unbeknown to her, Wendy was walking out of the door with a triumphant smirk on her lips.


End file.
